


Papa Fenris and Mama Hawke

by Zangoose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute Fenris, F/M, Mama Hawke, okay listen i just need them to adopt all the kids, papa fenris, this was gonna be a one off but i got attached
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zangoose/pseuds/Zangoose
Summary: Post-Inquisition, Hawke is at Weisshaupt, trying to help the Wardens put things back together. Fenris has finally arrived, but Hawke is acting distant. He worries her trip to the fade was worse than what Varric told him in his letter.
Rated Teen for Serious Conversation Topics™ and future Mature Conversation Topics™





	1. The Hawke Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> okay but seriously i blame romancingfenris on tumblr for giving me all these papa fenris ideas and it's literally 7am rn. i am barely able to write coherent sentences but i managed to fucking pull this shit out of my ass. idk man this was gonna be a one off but here i am, crying into the void about fenris.

When Fenris arrived at Weisshaupt, he knew something was different with Hawke. She constantly found reason to avoid him, leaving to Maker knows where at strange hours of the night. She was nervous; worried.

“Hawke.” 

She stopped in the dark corridor. Hawke turned to him, actual shock in her eyes.

“Fenris…”

He stepped towards her. “Why do you keep running off?”

Hawke bit her lip and looked down. Fenris moved close enough to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Varric told me about the fade,” he said softly. “If you need to talk…”

“Have you ever wanted children, Fenris?”

He could only blink in confusion, taken aback by the sudden question. Then it hit him; they fought a fear demon, and Hawke had always avoided talk of children.

“To be honest, I never thought about it much.” He wasn’t sure what to say. What did she want?

“Being in the fade,” her voice was low, quiet. “Fighting against my darkest fears… it suddenly hit me: if I had died there, the Amell line would too.”

“What about Bethany?”

Hawke shook her head. “At the time, it didn’t matter. The Nightmare… All I could think of was that I was letting my mother down again.”

Tears ran down her cheeks. Fenris gently wiped them away, moving her head to look at him.

“You have never let your mother down. Not once.” He smiled gently at her and kissed her forehead. “Your legacy will be the innumerable children you save all the time.” 

She let out a sad chuckle. “‘Innumerable?’ I see you’ve been doing your reading.”

He pulled her close and smiled. “I have missed you dearly.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Hawke looked up at him, a much happier look in her eyes. Her usual mischievous grin grew on her face. She took his hand and started pulling him down the corridor. “Come; I want to show you where I’ve been running off to.”

They practically ran through the fortress until they came to a section Fenris hadn’t seen before, though there was much of it he hadn’t seen. They slipped by some wardens having a late night chat, until they came to a large hall that seemed like it had once been where they held Chantry services. As they entered, the heads of children turned their way. In the hall, there were at least a dozen and a half children, of various ages and races. Most of them slept, but those awake ran eagerly towards them.

“Mama Hawke!” A small elven boy with only one arm ran the fastest. Fenris felt his heart stop. The boy looked like a miniature version of Hawke, had she been a small elven boy. 

Hawke scooped him up in her arms, then opened them up again as more children came to her. There was an older dwarven girl with bright blonde hair and an eye patch, a little girl who was the spitting image of Aveline who was missing several teeth, a young boy with a limp, two identical elven girls, and even a qunari girl with one of her horns half broken off.

They all giggled in the group hug, including Hawke. Fenris had never seen her like this. She was always being sarcastic and witty, or calm and strong. Seeing her with all the children made her seem like a child herself, despite the bags under her eyes and scars over her tattooed face.

“Hawke,” the older dwarven girl said, standing off to the side of the group hug, eyeing Fenris warily. “Who is he?”

“Yeah!” The twin girls piped up, excitedly. “What’s his name?”

“His hair is white.” The little redheaded girl stared at him in awe. “Is he old?”

Fenris couldn’t help but chuckle. The children quickly surrounded him, asking questions on top of each other. The dwarf girl and the qunari girl stayed off to the side, however.

“Alright, alright,” Hawke laughed. “Keep your voices down. You wouldn’t want to wake the others.”

The young ones fell into a hush and turned to Hawke, mumbling apologies. 

“Everyone, this is Fenris.” Hawke looked at him, overwhelming love in her eyes. 

They all turned to him in awe. The first elven boy smiled wide at him. “Papa Fenris!”

He smiled down at the boy, the breath suddenly taken from his lungs. “Yes,” he said softly. “Papa Fenris.”

Hawke picked up one of the elven girls and held her against her hip. “How about we go around and say our names and introduce ourselves to Papa Fenris?”

“Oh, I wanna start!” The girl who looked like Aveline shot her hand in the air. “I’m Nancy and I’m seven and a half!”

The boy with the limp spoke up next. “I’m Terrance, and I’m eight!” 

“Lara and I are six!” The girl in Hawke’s arms grinned. Hawke chuckled. 

“You realize you didn’t say your own name.”

The girl giggled, leaning into Hawke, a small blush appearing on her face. “I’m Nora.” Her sister, Lara, giggled as well and held onto Hawke’s leg.

The qunari girl cleared her throat, nervously waving to Fenris. “I’m Karaan. I turned thirteen a week ago.” Karaan turned to the dwarf girl next to her expectantly. When she didn’t say anything, Karaan elbowed her.

The girl rolled her eyes, a scowl on her face. “Karynn. I’m fourteen.”

“Karaan and Karynn are the two oldest girls,” Hawke piped up. “The oldest of the group is Geran.” She nodded towards an elven boy sleeping on the floor, several younger children snuggled up with him. 

“Geran and I are gonna get married,” Nancy said dreamily. 

Terrance put his hand on his hips and turned to her. “You said you were gonna marry Risa yesterday!”

“I changed my mind.” 

Fenris chuckled as the two children began to bicker. Hawke gave a small laugh as well and tried to quiet them down. A small tug at his arm made him look down.

“Papa Fenris?” The elven boy looked up at him with sad eyes. “Don’t you wanna know my name?”

Carefully, Fenris knelt down to be eye level with the little boy. Freckles dotted his dark skin, his shaggy dark hair nearly covering his face. Fenris gently moved the hair away from his eyes and behind a pointed ear.

He smiled softly at the young boy. “Of course. Tell me your name.”

The boy grinned. “Luka.”

“And how old are you, Luka?”

“I’m six, like Lara and Nora are. But I’m older.” He added the last part in a hurry. 

“Good to know,” Fenris chuckled.

“Alright, you lot,” Hawke called out to the group. “It’s time you all went to bed.”

“Tell us a story!” Terrance bounced up and down as he spoke.

“I want Papa Fenris to tell a story,” Lara mumbled nervously. Hawke turned to Fenris as the others excitedly agree. Fenris looked from Hawke to Luka, who was looking at him expectantly.

“Well, Papa Fenris,” Hawke said with a loving smile. “Do you think you’re up for it?”

He gave a mischievous half smile to her. “Depends on how long of a story you will allow me to tell.”

“Long story!” Nancy shouted. Hawke laughed as she shushed the girl.

“Well, Mama Hawke?” Fenris looked up at Hawke. “May I tell a long story?”

“Alright,” Hawke chuckled. “But not too long; they need their sleep.”


	2. Vashoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa Fenris tells some stories. Karaan has some questions.

The children ran to their bedrolls, waiting expectantly. Fenris sat on a nearby chair and began to tell them a story that Hawke recognized as one of the tales of Shartan, though he left out certain parts for appropriateness. She sat with the twins half laying on her, their eyes heavy with sleep not but a few minutes into the tale. Karynn, her bedroll far from the others, tried to look like she wasn’t listening, but Hawke could tell she was because every now and then she’d tap Karaan and ask what Fenris said.

By the time Fenris finished, Karaan and Luka were the only ones awake. They had both moved to sit cross-legged in front of Fenris, wide-eyed and longing for more.

“I wanna hear another story, Papa Fenris.” Luka’s voice was quiet, as to not wake the others. Karaan nodded fervently in agreement.

Fenris chuckled and looked up at Hawke. “You might as well; they won’t go to sleep without one.”

“Well,” Fenris said, looking back at the children. “Has Mama Hawke told you the story about the Champion of Kirkwall?”

Her eyes widened. “I hardly think they’re old enough for that.”

Karaan turned to Hawke, her brow furrowed. “Aren’t I old enough?”

Luka turned around as well, tilting his head. “Doesn’t Sister Abigail call you Champion?”

She sighed. “Now I suppose you have to tell them. Just leave out-”

“I will spare them the specifics,” Fenris finished. 

It was kind of nice to hear the story from Fenris; Varric always embellished the details to crazy proportions. Fenris, however, kept things simple. He told them how Isabela betrayed them, but ultimately had a change of heart, and how Hawke fought the Arishok to protect her friend. He made it out to be a lot more straightforward than it actually had been, but perhaps that was just how Fenris had seen things. 

Luka could barely keep his eyes open once Fenris finished, so he tucked the small boy in. Karaan sat quietly though.

“Not tired yet?” Hawke leaned against a chair, a soft smile oun her face.

Karaan bit at her lip. “Mama Hawke… Did… did you really kill the qunari?”

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Perhaps telling the qunari girl the story of how her people brutally attacked Kirkwall hadn’t been the best idea. Hawke tried to plan her words carefully.

“Karaan, how much do you know about the qunari people?”

She shrugged. “My pa didn’t tell me much when I was little. Just that Par Vollen was a dangerous place.”

“He was right,” Hawke sighed. “The qunari who follow the Qun live a very different life than the rest of us. The Qun is very strict, and somewhat harsh, but it works well for many qunari and those non-qunari who choose to follow it.”

Fenris gave her a questioning look, but said nothing. 

Hawke continued. “Qunari people who don’t follow the Qun, like you and your father, are called-”

“Tal-Vashoth,” Karaan finished, a hint of shame in her voice.

Hawke nodded, disheartened to hear the girl ashamed of herself. “That’s right.”

She found herself at a loss for words. The only Tal-Vashoth Hawke had met she’d killed, aside from Maraas. Perhaps he was still around Kirkwall. She could send a letter to Varric asking for his advice…

“Some of the best people I have known were technically Tal-Vashoth,” Fenris said suddenly. “The Fog Warriors took in any soul willing.”

Karaan turned to him, wide-eyed. “Who are the Fog Warriors?”

Hawke stared at Fenris as he told her about his time with the Fog Warriors, a smile on her face. She hadn’t heard much about that time passed what happened when Danarius had returned for him. 

“You know,” Fenris said with a small smile. “Tal-Vashoth and Vashoth are different.”

The girl tilted her head. “What’s the difference?”

He thought for a moment. “Do you know if your father was born under the Qun?”

She nodded.

“Were you?”

Karaan shook her head.

He smiled softly at her. “Tal-Vashoth are those who have turned from the Qun. Vashoth are those who were never under it.”

She sat a moment, letting it sink in. “So… I’m Vashoth?”

Fenris nodded. “You are your own person, Karaan. Not under the Qun, but not a rebel.”

Suddenly, Karaan hugged him. The shock on Fenris’ face almost made Hawke laugh, but he hugged her back with earnest. 

“Thank you, Papa Fenris.”

“Anytime, Karaan.”

Hawke and Fenris walked quietly through the corridors after convincing Karaan to go to sleep. 

“How did those children end up here?” Fenris’ voice was low, as to not wake anyone in the fortress.

“The first few found their way in and set up in the old chantry hall as squatters,” Hawke explained. “Sister Abigail found them one day when she went there in search of old documents. Ever since, she and a few other members of the chantry and a few wardens have taken care of any orphans or runaways they happen across.”

Fenris slipped his hand into hers and gave a small squeeze. She looked at him, his green eyes sparkling as he looked back at her. 

“Perhaps we should take a few with us back to Kirkwall.” 

At first she couldn’t tell if his joke was serious or not. She chuckled nervously. “Assuming we go back to Kirkwall anytime soon.”

“Weisshaupt will not need you forever.” His face was soft, but serious. “Perhaps once Bethany and Aveline arrive we could return together. Merrill and Varric would definitely enjoy seeing us all again.”

Hawke sighed. “It does sound nice to see everyone again. Who knows; maybe we’ll get lucky and Isabela will be passing through as well.”

“She is not allowed to be alone with our children.” His tone was stern, but there was a small smile on his face.

“‘Our children.’” She held tightly to Fenris’ arm as they walked, nearing their room. It sounded strange, but right in a way.

“Although,” he said, pulling her from her thoughts. “Just because we adopt a few does not mean we shouldn’t try for a few of our own.”

Hawke laughed, leaning against the door to their room. “Oh really? I suppose that’s your way of saying we should have sex more?”

Fenris gave her a mischievous grin, shrugging. “Two birds, one stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooooo i am in love with Karaan now so catch my qunari loving ass on the flip side


End file.
